


Distraction

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oral, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is trying to play dirty to beat Sasuke at a game. But when he fails to do so, will his back up plan backfire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

The large fifty-inch TV lit the room as the sound from the speakers filled it as well. The screen was split in two as two players warred against one another, fighting as they shot at each other. The bombs and gunshots had long been ignored by the third person in the room, who had decided it would be better to lounge on the bed as his lover and best friend warred it out. Naruto had been throwing insults all night, trying to distract Sasuke so he could end the two hour game that seemed like it would be endless. 

Naruto grinned as he had Sasuke in his sights, ready to fire when the bastard ducked and disappeared. Cursing, Naruto tried to find his friend, but couldn’t as he weaved in and out of buildings. Things weren’t going his way all night and he was at a loss. Sasuke was normally pants at playing CoD and would lose within the first round. But it seemed the man had done some major gaming to improve. 

But that didn’t matter as he barely dodged a shot thrown his way. Gritting his teeth, Naruto decided to resort to unsavory tactics in order to win. Not even pausing the game, he quickly divested himself of his shirt and rubbed against Sasuke, eyes still on the screen as Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. 

Naruto’s actions did nothing to bring Sasuke’s eyes off the screen. Huffing, he decided his pants would be next as he shimmied them off, having found a safe place to hide from Sasuke on the screen. Wriggling his body, Naruto pressed himself as close to the other man as he could, breath trickling over the pale neck. 

Again, his planned failed and Naruto cursed loudly as Sasuke almost sniped him. He would lose this round soon if he couldn’t find a way to make the other falter. Growling low in his throat, Naruto freed one hand from the controller and shoved it over Sasuke’s crotch, palming the limp cock he found there. But even that didn’t stir a response out of the silent man, his dark eyes staying on the screen. 

Flopping to the floor, Naruto spread his arms and let a frustrated sigh escape his lips. He just couldn’t shake Sasuke into fucking up and it pissed him off. His eyes stared up into Shikamaru’s amused brown ones. It was like they were taunting him. As he looked up, an idea hit his brain. Sitting up, Naruto pulled Shikamaru down for a long kiss, effectively catching Sasuke’s attention. 

But what had two men shocked, was Shikamaru’s response, the man taking control from Naruto as he slid from the bed and pulled Naruto into his lap, all without breaking the kiss. His hands wandered the slim frame, sliding up to warm skin and dancing over it, making Naruto shiver. He hadn’t expected this outcome, but it wasn’t unwanted. Soon a body was behind him, nipping at his neck, teeth grazing the skin as another set of hands joined Shikamaru’s. 

Naruto arched, his skin heating up as blood flowed to his cock. A low moan left his mouth as Sasuke pressed closer to him, a hand sliding up to pinch his nipples. Head spinning, Naruto couldn’t think about how wrong this was. All he could focus on was how these two men were making him feel. A warm, wet mouth attached itself to a nipple, relinquishing a needy moan from Naruto’s lips. 

“He has the best mouth, Naruto,” Sasuke whispered huskily, his hand dipping under the other’s boxers and ghosting over the awakening erection. “You should feel it, how sinful his tongue is against your cock. Shikamaru, I want to see your mouth on him.” 

Naruto was drug away from Shikamaru, and was placed against Sasuke, leaning back against the taller frame as his underwear were slid from his hips, down his legs to be thrown to the side. He wasn’t given enough time to protest as a warm, wet cavern engulfed him. Arching off Sasuke, Naruto moaned loudly, eyes closing. He was lost in his pleasure as Shikamaru worked his cock, tongue sliding against his hot length. 

“Shika...” he moaned, pumping his hips up into the wet mouth. His hands moved behind him, finding Sasuke’s head and pulling him into a needy kiss, the other dominating him. He was in heaven, his pleasure building as a hand snuck to his balls, rolling them as Shikamaru hollowed his cheeks around his cock. “ S’ goood.” 

“I told you he was the best.” Hot breath ghosted over Naruto’s ear, making his skin prickle. “Tell me, are you going to come, Naruto? Just like this? With my hands on your body and Shikamaru’s greedy mouth on your cock.” 

Sinful hands weaved their way down Naruto’s body, leaving a trail of heat as they slid lower and lower, resting on his hips. The way the man was resting on his legs, gave Sasuke perfect access to his ass. 

“We’ve wanted you for a long time,” Sasuke admitted into Naruto’s ear, his finger tracing the other’s entrance. “Come, Naruto.” 

He couldn’t hold back his orgasm at the command, falling over the edge as Shikamaru milked his cock for what it was worth. He fell back against Sasuke, panting as his cock was slipped out of the talented mouth, Shikamaru resting his head on a tan thigh. 

“What...why?” Naruto asked, regaining his breath as he was pulled back to Sasuke’s chest as Shikamaru joined them, both men resting on the other’s chest, the game long forgotten. 

“Because you’re cute,” Sasuke answered, kissing Naruto’s temple tenderly as Shikamaru laid one on his neck.


End file.
